


UB000 - The First

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Moon, Other, Pokemon moon, Pokemon sun, origin, sumo, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Who was the very first Ultra Beast? Who created them?





	

They weren't allowed to talk to anyone but Mother. But that was ok because they were allowed to talk to the Pokemon.  
Mother was nice, she brushed their hair and cuddled them, sung them soft songs and taught them how to read.  
Books were amazing. They loved books and they loved reading books to the Pokemon. They didn't know all the words, but the Pokemon didn't care.

 

One day the Pokemon were gone and they had cried and cried for hours until Mother lay down with them, holding them gently as they sobbed.  
The next day there were some more Pokemon, the same type s the ones that had been there before. It took a little while but they got over the loss of their old friends with these new friends. They never read the books that they'd read to the other Pokemon again.

 

The Pokemon kept disappearing, all four of them at once after about six weeks.   
And every time it happened they cried as Mother held them.

 

The Pokemon disappeared but before the sobs choked them Mother came in beaming and swept them off their feet and into a tight hug before showing them something new.  
It was the Pokemon. But they were joined together.  
Mother called it amazing, a breakthrough. All they saw was pain and misery.  
The others called it Type: Null.

 

Null didn't want to be alive. They knew that and nothing they did could cheer it up. They'd even brought out old forgotten books. Mother promised that Null would be ok, but it didn't eat.

 

They snuck out of bed one night to see Null, ended up sleeping next to it in its cage.

 

Mother had been upset, tears had streamed down her face as people ran around. They knew they'd done something wrong but couldn't understand what. They'd just wanted to comfort Null.

 

At night they let Null out of it's cage and struggled to climb onto its back before they left the labs. 

 

They snuck out every night with Null. Null was happier, being out in nature, able to feel the ground under it and the water flowing around its feet. It was new to them as well.

 

Mother was brushing their hair out in the garden one day when the pink woman walked up, concern written all over her face. Null wasn't doing well.

 

They refused to leave Null's side, clinging to their friend when Mother tried to take them to bed. Null was sick and they had to stay there. They'd already lost so many friends.

 

They ran away two nights later. Null was feeling a little better that night and they'd wanted to show it the stars again.

 

The streets were crowded and they were hungry. Null was better, had gotten better after a purple Pokemon had given it something in a forest, they didn't know what.  
Their feet were dirty, their clothes in tatters. Null stayed in the shadows as adults moved along, some eyes lingering on them in an almost hungry way. They didn't like that, moved back to stand in between Null's legs. 

 

A few weeks had passed and they were somewhere else, less crowded. They were still dirty and their hair was knotted tightly together in one large matt. Null managed to find food every now. They could hardly walk anymore, their feet cut and bruised. Null tended to carry them on its back.

 

The woman was nice. She offered them food and a place to rest, offered her hand and yelled at the adults who looked at them "wrong".   
She told him to call her "Big Sis Plums." So they did.   
After walking with her for awhile their legs gave out. Null had been worried but Big Sis had just picked them up and continued on her way, holding them gently,

 

Guzma was nice, a little over the top but nice. The others were nice too. They helped cut their hair and brush it so it wasn't a matt. They changed their clothes, replaced the tattered white ones with loose black ones.   
"Don't worry dude, you'll grow into them!" One said, patting them on the back when the shirt was a little too big for them.   
Null liked it here, liked the attention it got because it was "rare".  
"Of course Null is rare, it's the only one."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Mother made it. She used some Pokemon and made Null."

 

It was awhile before they were asked for a name. They didn't have a name. "Mother just called me 'Little One'." They explained, wiggling their toes. Their feet had been bandaged to help heal them and it felt weird.  
"Well, what do you want to be called then, buddy?" Guzma asked, sliding them a plate of toast. "And are you a girl or a boy, none of us can tell."  
They had to think. "I don't know, Mother said I wasn't either."  
Everyone was quiet. "Well I guess it's your choice then, want to be a girl or a boy?" Big Sis asked, leaning forward. "We'll love you either way.  
Null came up behind them and nuzzled against their cropped hair. "I want to be a boy."

 

He was out with Guzma, buying shoes, when he saw the pink woman. He froze and tried to hide behind Guzma before she noticed him. Guzma looked down at him before glancing over to the woman. He frowned deeply, anger in his eyes. Guzma scooping him up and began to carry him to another shop, holding him tightly to his chest.  
When someone tried to stop them, Guzma snapped. "My son is tired, his feet hurt." He clutched to Guzma, burying his head into the man's shoulder. 

 

"I want to be called Gladion." He said suddenly at breakfast. Null was happily napping at his side, half under the table. Plums and Guzma looked up at him before nodding.   
"Ok, Gladion. We still doing training today?" Plums asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. 

 

The training was easy. But that was good. Null couldn't handle much more. By the time it was over both Gladion and Null had passed out in a pile. 

 

He and Guzma were trying on new clothes, the old ones he'd been given when they'd first brought him in were getting too small for him now.   
They were joking, laughing, when Gladion stopped, his shoulders going stiff. Someone was watching him.  
He didn't turn his body, just glanced out the corner of his eye into a mirror. Mother.  
She was with a young girl who looked a lot like he used to look. She was heading towards him. Her eyes trained on his back.  
Gladion stood and walked over to Guzma, sliding around him to hide. "Can we leave now?" He asked, his voice small.   
Guzma looked at him, worried at Gladion's voice. Before he could speak however Mother spoke.  
"Little One? I've been so worried about you!"   
Guzma turned his body so he was fully shielding Gladion. "Are you talking to my son, ma'am?" His voice was cool but held a strong bite.   
Mother seemed taken a back, leaning so she could look at Gladion before Guzma moved into her eye-line again. "Your 'son'?" Her voice was colder and held almost as much bite as Guzma's. "Your 'son' looks a lot like my missing child _sir_."  
Knowing this could go on forever, Gladion tugged on Guzma's sleeve. He was eight now, could handle himself most of the time, but he still needed Guzma and Plums to protect him. "Dad? Can we go home... I'm not feeling alright. And Nums is probably worried." His voice trembled.   
Guzma smiled down at him before moving to grab the few articles of clothing they'd picked up. "Yeah, let's go. Nums is probably driving Plums up the wall."   
They ignored mother as they hurried to the counter to buy the clothes, ignored her as they got in the car and drove away.  
At home he threw up his lunch before passing out in bed, the stress causing his body to tremble.


End file.
